Doctor
|hat = A head mirror with a blue band, purple glasses and a white lab coat. |type = Weaponry |icon = |enemies = Chemitory |amiibo = Dr. Mario, Wii Fit Trainer}} Doctor is a Copy Ability introduced in the game Kirby: Planet Robobot. Kirby can develop this form by swallowing Chemitory, the capsule-shaped dispensary enemy, or by inhaling the pills that it throws at Kirby. It also appears in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Kirby Battle Royale, and Super Kirby Clash. General Information Doctor Kirby's attacks are based on medical-related objects, such as pills, clipboards and syringes. Kirby's main attack while possessing this ability is throwing standard pills at enemies. To perform a stronger version of this attack, Kirby can charge up while pressing B to unleash multiple pills which bounce in different directions. Kirby can also dash with a clipboard in his hands, brew chemical concoctions, or spray rainbow liquid out of a syringe. Perhaps one of Kirby's most unique attributes of this ability is Science Lab, which allows Kirby to create one of four chemical brews which he can either drink or use as an attack against foes. One concoction is a red fire potion, which spouts a powerful flame. The second is a light blue brew that freezes any enemies above Kirby, in familiar vein to the Ice ability. The third brew is a golden liquid, which makes Kirby fire several glowing electrical projectiles in a fountain-like form, harming any nearby enemies. The final and most exclusive concoction is a green potion which Kirby drinks to recover health. Kirby will automatically use each respective concoction immediately after he is finished mixing it, or he can use the Guard or jump button to store it for use later. The healer class in the Team Kirby Clash sub-game, Doctor Healmore, has some attacks that are based off Doctor. Doctor Healmore's special move creates a healing puddle by pressing the B button. It has 3 stages of charge, and each Kirby can only heal from it once. His Dash+B attack has a different color palette. Finally, all of the pills in the Doctor attacks have been changed into gems for the Doctor Healmore class. The healing area move cannot be transferred via mouth-to-mouth with another Kirby. These remain unchanged in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Super Kirby Clash. Moveset ''Kirby Battle Royale'' Moveset Video Kirby Battle Royale Doctor and Whip Showcase Flavor Texts Related Quotes Trivia * Doctor's physical appearance and pills are a reference to Dr. Mario, a character from the Super Mario series.Nintendo Life ** Doctor's Bandage Spin move could be a reference to Dr. Mario's Dr. Tornado move from the Super Smash Bros. series. * Doctor is one of the very few Copy Abilities that can heal Kirby, the others are Sleep (once the Ability Scroll for it is obtained) in Kirby: Squeak Squad and Refrigerator in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. ** The healing potion cannot be created in The Arena or The True Arena, though it is more common in Team Kirby Clash and Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. * Doctor is the only ability introduced in Kirby: Planet Robobot to not have a mid-boss that gives the ability. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Doctor" Introduction Video Artwork Doctor.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' TKCD dr. Healmore artwork.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Blue Doctor novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Formation! Kirby Hunters Z'' K25th Twitter (104).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork SKC Doctor.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' Parallel Nightmare Twitter.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Waku Waku Works.jpg|''Waku Waku Works'' SKC_Blue_novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Super Kirby Hunters Great Fierce Battle!'' Concept Artwork Doctor Concept Art.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Doctor Concept Art 2.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Gallery KPR_Doctor.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' R Compilation.png|Doctor's chemicals in Kirby: Planet Robobot Doctor KBR.jpeg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Screen-doctor.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' References de:Doktor es:Doctor fr:Docteur it:Dottore ja:ドクター zh:医学家 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Roles in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Weaponry Copy Ability Category:Elemental Copy Ability Category:Roles in Super Kirby Clash